Bijou's Big Secret
by sparkleshine101
Summary: Everyone thinks Bijou is perfect, but she's got a secret. When Panda finds out, he does everything he can to inform the others, but runs into problems along the way. Oneshot, dedicated to Yayfulness!


Hey everyone, here I am with my one-shot, "Bijou's Big Secret"! It's humor/romance, although there isn't really that much romance in it. Sorry it took so long, but ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hamtaro and the associated characters. I only own "Zack" and the other character I introduced (who shall remain nameless for now so I don't give away the ending of the story!) Hamtaro's a little naïve and crazy in this story, consider this a warning.

* * *

**Bijou's Big Secret**

_Dedicated to Yayfulness_

Every group of friends has someone who is labeled "the perfect one." In the group of hamsters known as "The Ham-hams," it is obvious who deserves this title; the little white, rich, French hamster named Bijou. Yup, she was perfect. Well, _almost_ perfect. She always seemed to be hiding something from the other hamsters. Something _big_. Let's go back to the beginning… Well, not quite the beginning, more like last Tuesday morning.

It was your average Tuesday morning. The birds were chirping, the dogs were barking, and the bunnies were… well, not making any noise at all. In a quaint little house behind a workshop on the outskirts of the city, the black and white hamster known as Panda was enjoying his breakfast while waiting for his owner, Mimi, to leave the house.

"Alrighty Panda, I'm going to school now. Don't go getting into any trouble, okalie dokalie little guy?" The young girl said with a smile.

Panda simply stared. Mimi however, being the only person able to understand hamsters, waited for a response. Finally, Panda replied, "Oh my gawsh. You're turning into Laura."

A look of disgust and horror spread across Mimi's face. "No, this can't be happening! I'm too young to die! Oh the horror!" She took a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry about that, I've been dying to say that for ages. Now, how can I avoid turning into…" Mimi shuddered at the thought of it. "L-L-Laura," she finished.

"Well," Panda started, "first of all, you can't wear your hair the same way every day, you're gonna need more than five different outfits, don't be late every day, make sure to never, _ever_ say phrases like 'okalie dokalie', 'funtastic', or 'tomorrow's going to be even better, don't you think so Hamtaro?'…"

Mimi pulled out a notepad and began taking notes. "And finally, don't talk about your stupid hamster with every single person you meet, every single day! So, got all that, Mimi?"

Mimi looked down at her paper with a frown. She hadn't learned how to write yet so the page was covered with a bunch of scribbles with "X"s through them, representing all the things she shouldn't do. It made absolutely no sense, but Mimi nodded anyways. "Now I really have to go," she said, looking at the clock. "I'm gonna be late!"

"Try not to say that either! Remember rule number twenty-six!" Panda called out after Mimi, who had already run out of the room. He didn't get a response, so he shrugged and got out of his cage. "Ah well, time to get to the clubhouse!" The builder-ham scurried outside, heading towards the big oak tree that he and his friends called "The Clubhouse." Just a few blocks away from his house, Panda noticed a group of hamsters gathered in a circle, looking at something while laughing loudly. Panda scanned the crowd; none of them really looked familiar, except for one girl-ham who stood out from the group. She was pure white, with two pigtails; each one was held in place by a red hair ribbon. It sure looked like her… Naw, it couldn't be… Or _could_ it?

"_Bijou never comes this way; she lives on the other side of town…" _

Now, Panda was a curious hamster and wanted to know if his eyes were deceiving him. Plus, he didn't want to miss out on the fun the group of hamsters were having. Being a bit shy, he was hesitant at first, but he approached the group and called out, "Bijou?"

The white hamster spun around and gave Panda a confused look. "Yeah?" She replied, her voice sounding a bit… _different_ than usual.

"Err… What are you guys looking at?" Panda asked his friend.

"Zack's got videos of cats doing embarrassing things on his cell phone," Bijou replied, pointing to a dark brown hamster wearing a blue baseball cap. There was no trace of her French accent in her voice – _that's_ what was different.

"Oh… that's cool," Panda said slowly. He could tell that something wasn't quite right with this picture.

Bijou stared at Panda, her eyebrows raised. "Right… Anyways, I have to get back before I miss the one of the cat falling into the pool. Now there's something you don't see every day!" Bijou returned to the group of giggling hamsters without even looking back.

"_I'll tell you something you don't see every day. Hamsters having cell phones, that's what! What is this world coming to?"_ Panda thought, rolling his eyes at the cluster of hamsters. _"But Bijou was sure acting weird… almost as if she doesn't even know me… I wonder why…" _

That was when it hit him. Hit him like the acorn Boss kicked into Panda's head last week during one particularly intense game of Acorn Soccer. That left a mark. But that was besides the point. Panda knew Bijou's big secret, and it was his duty to tell the others as soon as possible. Panda ran as fast as his little legs could carry him all the way to the clubhouse. He burst through the door, then collapsed face-first onto the floor out of exhaustion. _"I really have to exercise more often…"_

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

Panda looked up to see Boss standing above him, with the other Ham-hams not far behind him, all looking concerned. Panda picked himself off the floor and blushed; he wasn't used to getting so much attention. "I'm alright, it's nothing to worry about. Well actually, there _is_ something to worry about." Panda gulped, all eyes were on him; everyone was waiting for what he had to say. "Well you see, I was walking to the clubhouse today and-"

"You were chased by a cat?" Howdy guessed.

"Howdy!" All the hams yelled.

"Sorry. A dog, maybe?"

"Go on Panda," Pashmina said, ignoring Howdy's comments. Panda took a deep breath, but was interrupted yet again.

"So what was it? A crow? A ferret? No, the Chicky-chickies! That's gotta be it! I'm right, right? You know I'm right. Right? Right? Right? Right? Right? Right? Right? Right? Right?"

"SHUP UP AND LET ME FINISH!" All eyes fell on Panda yet again; no one had expected such an outburst from him. He blushed again and then smiled innocently, ready to continue. "Right, so I was walking towards the clubhouse when I saw-"

"Bonjour!" Bijou had just walked through the clubhouse door, interrupting the poor carpenter-ham yet again.

"Hi Bijou!" The hamsters chorused, smiling at their friend.

Bijou walked towards the group, stroking one of her pigtails playfully. "Look Hamtaro, I am wearing zee ribbons you gave me for Christmas," she said with a smile, pointing to the red ribbons in her fur.

Panda frowned. Bijou's accent had suddenly returned. Moreover, she _still_ didn't notice Panda, even after seeing him just moments ago. Panda didn't _like_ her or anything, but he did like to be acknowledged, even if it was with just a simple 'hello,' or in this case, 'bonjour'."

"Hey Panda, weren't you going to tell us something just a minute ago?" Pashmina asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Howdy chimed in, "Yeah, I wanna know how you narrowly escaped that rabid bunny!"

Dexter sighed, "Rabid bunny? Only _you_ could think up something so stupid and immature."

"Oh yeah? At least I don't have gray and white fur!"

"Hey!" Oxnard said, crossing his arms and towering over Howdy.

"Eh heh, heh, heh… I didn't mean it that way Oxy…"

**POW!** Howdy was sent flying into the wall. Oxnard sat down at the table as if nothing had happened and munched on a sunflower seed.

Bijou walked right up to Panda. "What is zis I hear? I would like to hear your story of zee rabid bunny."

Panda felt the pressure of all the others, once again, looking straight at him. "Actually, there is no rabid bunny… And the story's not so important anyways…" Panda quickly ducked around Pashmina and Penelope and escaped to a corner of the clubhouse. After that, the Ham-hams all went off to different sections of the clubhouse to do their own thing. Stan, Boss, Howdy, and Dexter all went to the corner where Panda was sitting for a game of "Go Fish."

"So Panda," Boss started, "You never finished telling us what was so important."

"I _told_ you, it's _not_ important!" Panda tried to explain nervously.

"C'mon dude, we can see it in your face. Spill." Stan said, not taking "no" for an answer.

"Okay well…" Panda shot a glance at Bijou who was talking to Hamtaro, laughing loudly. _"For a second there she lost her accent again… Hmm…"_ He looked back at the group of guys, still waiting for him to finish his story. "It's… Bijou…"

"**BIJOU?**" Stan and Boss yelled at the same time.

Panda bit his lip. "Yeah…"

"Wait a minute. You don't _like_ her do you?" Boss asked threateningly, shooting an evil glare at Panda. He didn't want _another_ guy to compete with for Bijou's attention.

Panda shook his head. "Of course not… Err… it's not like she's not likeable or anything it's just that… well…" He couldn't finish his defense, because he was interrupted _yet again_. Although it was annoying, this time he was thankful.

Boss and Stan's glances had both suddenly focused on Bijou, twirling one of her pigtails around in her paw. Both of them stared at the French girl, hearts in their eyes.

"Wow… She is so… Wow."

"Red is like, definitely her colour. Bijou is soooo hot."

Hamtaro popped up in front of the two, obviously finished his conversation with Bijou. "_Actually_ guys, Bijou's cold. She told me so. You might wanna turn up the thermostat Boss." Ah, the naivety of some hamsters; so adorable.

"I'm on it!" Boss said hurriedly, running away from the group.

"We don't have a thermostat," Dexter said quietly to Howdy.

"And where did Hamtaro learn such a big word?" Howdy replied in a whisper. The two laughed amongst themselves, forgetting about their earlier argument.

"So Panda," Hamtaro started. "Aren't you gonna tell-"

That did it. Panda finally blew his top. Well, he already did, but he did it again. "I WOULD, BUT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL THE SAME STORY FOR THE PAST TWENTY MINUTES, SO STOP WITH THE INTERRUPTIONS AND LISTEN TO MY FREAKIN' STORY!" He gasped for air, taking several deep breaths.

"Whoa, chill dude," Stan said.

Everyone in the clubhouse had stopped what they were doing and were, for the fourth time that day, staring at Panda. This was his only chance to tell everyone the news, even if Bijou _was_ in the room. He cleared his throat, preparing to speak. "Today, while walking to the clubhouse, I discovered something very shocking and appalling. I'm going to skip all the details, but, if my observations are correct, then… Bijou is **NOT FRENCH!**" He pointed a finger straight at Bijou.

The hamsters all burst out laughing. "Where did he get that idea from?"

"Yeah, Bijou's not French, just like Snoozer is never asleep!"

"How could she _not_ be French?"

"It's true!" Panda tried to defend himself. "I saw her this morning with a group of hamsters, and she talked to me in an _American_ accent!"

"American's don't have accents! Haha, gotcha there!" Howdy shouted.

"Actually, in some parts of the United States…" Dexter began, but no one listened.

"I don't care what you all think!" Panda yelled. "Bijou's not French and I know it!"

"It's… It's true." All eyes fell on Bijou, who was sitting at the table, crying. She continued to talk, this time without her French accent. "I only pretended to be French so that people would like me. I wanted to be unique!" She put her head on the table and sobbed into her arms. Everyone immediately ran to comfort her, except for Boss, Hamtaro, and Stan, who stood aside, watching the spectacle.

"I don't get it…" Boss began. "I suddenly don't find her attractive anymore."

"I guess it really _was_ because of the accent…" Stan said, sighing.

"Are you guys kidding? I _love_ her American accent! It's sooo much better than her French accent! What was up with that anyways? Bijou I loooovvvvveeee youuuuuu!" Hamtaro called out, pushing his way into the group and giving Bijou a huge, wet kiss on the lips.

"Ooh la la," Bijou said softly. "I mean… err…" She was at a loss for "American" words, so she simply threw her arms around the orange and white hamster, kissing him back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That afternoon, Bijou and Hamtaro walked out of the clubhouse together, paw-in-paw.

"I'm really glad that you're not French, Bijou," Hamtaro said, blushing. "But I don't understand… how did Panda find out?

"I really don't know," Bijou said, her mouth curving into a slight frown. "He said he saw me with some other hamsters, talking in an American accent. But I don't _know_ any other hamsters. And I definitely did _not_ talk to him this morning…"

"Maybe you've got an identical twin somewhere in this town named Bijou," Hamtaro suggested jokingly.

"You're so silly Hamtaro. Like _that_ could ever be true!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Little did the hamsters know, across town, Bijou's look-alike, coincidentally named Bijou, was saying "goodbye" to her friends at their clubhouse, "The Ham-Ham Hangout."

"You know Bijou," said Zack, the hamster with the baseball hat, "when I was coming here this morning I saw a ham-girl who I could have sworn was your twin. Only she walked right past me without saying a word!"

"You must be seeing things Zack, I don't have a twin!"

"Ha ha, I guess you're right," Zack replied with a smile.

**- The End -**

* * *

Ha HA! That's what YOU think Bijou! And Bijou #2. Ah, this is confusing! Well there you have it, the end of the one-shot! Yayfulness, I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought of it! 

The next chapter of "A Shoulder to Cry On" will be coming out soon! Hopefully I won't be as busy with school as I was these past few weeks!

Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it this weekend! Yay, long weekend!

**- Sparkleshine101**


End file.
